


Know Your Place

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cumplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humilation, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really doesn't believe in the whole female empowerment thing, so after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he gets a hotel room to make sure Brittany remembers her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Old GKM fill for the following prompt: Brittany and Sam get a hotel room after the Sadie Hawkins dance. While Sam is generally perceived as a sweet guy, when it comes to sex he's basically an animal, and Brittany loves it. Since the whole evening had been about female empowerment, Sam wants to go about degrading his girlfriend as much as possible so she re-learns her place. Want: Brittany to be insatiable for Sam's cock, everything to be bareback, facefucking, doggystyle, dirty talk, facial, Sam to feel proud because he "turned" Brittany from a lesbian into a cock slut

"This hotel room is super nice," Brittany comments, looking around the room. Sam doesn't really think it's all that nice, but Brittany is amazed at just about anything, so he's not surprised she thinks so. "I'm excited to check 'hotel room sex' off our list."

Sam wordlessly shuts and locks the door, slips off his shoes and shrugs off his suit jacket before striding over to Brittany. He tugs at her dress and pulls her into him, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss. His huge lips move against hers aggressively, claiming her as his. He shoves his tongue into her mouth, and pulls her closer to his body. Once she's flush against him, she can feel the boner growing in his pants and she pulls back to giggle.

"I can feel your cock," she tells him when he looks at her questioningly.

"Cause I'm getting hard just thinking about how hard I'm about to fuck you," he tells her, kissing her and grabbing her behind the thighs, picking her up. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist, his erection pressing up against her center, earning him a moan. He walks them over to the bed and abruptly drops her onto it, dissolving her into a fit of giggles. He tugs roughly on her leg. "Stop laughing. This isn't some fun, romantic shit, you got me? I'm about to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before, and I don't need to hear your stupid giggling school girl act, alright?" He leans over her and grabs a hold of her face, making sure she's looking at him and listening. "The only thing I wanna hear out of your mouth is how much you love my cock and how good I'm fucking you."

"This is super hot," she breathes, her eyes widening in wonder as her super hunky boyfriend gets all dominating. She gets so fucking wet when he gets like this. He's always so sweet any other time, but he absolutely loves to take control when they fuck, and she loves to let him. She pushes forward, trying to lick at his mouth, but he holds her face away, smirking at her.

"You're gonna do everything I say, just like a woman should," he continues to instruct her. "No more of this female empowerment, Sadie Hawkins, feminist bullshit. You're nothing more than a slut, and I'm gonna make sure you remember that. Tell me."

"I'm a slut," Brittany repeats, trying not to smile against his hands. "I'm such a dirty little slut for your cock."

Sam grins at her. "You want my cock?"

"Please," she begs, desperately trying to reach for his pants. He jerks her head back to keep her in place.

"What did I tell you?" he snaps. "You don't do anything unless I say you can, so you don't get my cock until I give it to you." Brittany bites her lip and just nods, looking pleadingly into his eyes, begging him to give it to her. His smirk reappears and he slides his big hand back until it's in her hair and he grabs a fistful of it. He just holds it for a moment, loving the flash of pain he sees in his girlfriend's eyes, before he roughly pulls, forcing her to shuffle around on her knees until her back is towards him. He then tugs down, whipping Brittany onto her back, her face now partially blocked by the tent in his pants. "You think you're ready for my cock?"

"Yes," she whimpers, and he notices her fisting the bed sheet, probably to try to stop herself from grabbing at him again.

He brings a hand to his pants and pops a button. "You think you've earned it?"

"I've been a good girl," she promises him, already aching for his cock to be inside of her. She doesn't care where, she just fucking needs it, and now. "Please, just give it to me, I've been waiting all night."

"You have been patient," he concedes, popping another button and unzipping, letting his pants fall around his ankles. He untucks his shirt from boxers and fingers the waist band. "How badly do you want it?"

"So, so badly," she cries, tightening her hold on the sheet to stop herself from reaching out and wrapping her fist around his erection. "I'm so wet for your cock, I'm soaked through my panties. Please."

Sam wants to tease her some more, really get her begging him for it, but he's getting too worked up himself to last any longer, so he drops his boxers and lets his dick spring free. He grabs Brittany by the throat and pulls her closer, so her head is dangling upside down off the bed, and then roughly shoves his cock down her throat.

"There you go, you fucking slut," he taunts, thrusting into her mouth with brutal force. It only takes three hits to the back of her throat for Brittany to gag on his cock, choking on it's thickness. He pulls back just long enough for her to catch a couple breaths before he pushes back in. "You fucking love it, don't you? You love choking on my huge cock."

She gurgles around him, trying to breathe through her nose as his pumps pick up speed. She really does love it, and wishes she didn't have a gag reflex, so she could take all of him without needing a break, but he's told her he loves it when she chokes on him, so it's all good. She eagerly tries to lick his shaft as much as she can as he glides along her tongue, and wraps her lips loosely around his girth.

He slows his thrusts down a bit and leans forward, palming Brittany's chest over her dress. Needing it off of her now, he grips the front of it with both hands and pulls, ripping it in half and exposing her. Her squeak of surprise that's muffled by his cock turns into moans of pleasure when he grabs a tit, roughly massaging it with his callused hands. He starts to pick up his rhythm again and brings his other hand up, tweaking both her nipples at the same time. Her body jerks at the action and he makes sure to shove down extra hard in response. After a few minutes of toying with her tits, his hand travels further down, slipping past the band of her panties and into her soaking folds. "Look at you, so wet for my cock already. You want it so badly, I can fucking smell it."

She can't get any words out, but she jerks her hips up, trying to get his fingers to press harder or go into her or just to do  _something_. She's wet and aching to be filled by her big, strong boyfriend. He lets his fingers slip through her a few times, making sure to avoid her clit, before he pulls away from her completely. Without thinking, she brings her own hand to her pussy to replace his, but he immediately slaps it away.

"Only time you're allowed to come is on my dick," he growls, bearing down harder into her mouth in warning, earning himself a gag. He pulls out of her mouth and slaps his hard cock against her face as she coughs. "You're just a slut here to please me, nothing but holes to shove my cock in. This isn't about you getting off, it's about you doing the only thing a woman's good for, getting her man off, you understand me?"

"Yes," Brittany coughs, barely able to get the single word out before Sam's thick cock is in her mouth again. He thrusts and thrusts, his hips moving faster the closer he gets to release. He contemplates unloading right down her throat, knowing she'd gag on his cum from this angle, but he decides he'd rather come on her face, so he can see his handy work for the rest of the night.

He shoves in one last time and holds his position, the tip of his cock right at the back of her throat. He leans forward to apply as much pressure as he can, counting in his head to see how long she can last. Her hands come up to his thighs and try to push him back, signaling that she can't take anymore, so he pulls out with a laugh. "I love fucking your face, feeling you choke on my cock." He moves closer and hovers over her mouth so she can suck on his balls while he works his shaft with his hand, her spit providing perfect lubrication to help bring himself to the edge. She sucks a sack into her mouth, tickling it with her tongue, before moving to the other one. Sam can feel his body tense as his fist frantically pumps, then pulls away and aims, shooting ropes of warm cum all over Brittany's flushed face. He hunches over as he spurts, and watches Brittany happily lap up his cum, licking around her mouth to get as much on her tongue as she can.

"Your cum tastes so good," she moans, her tongue catching a particularly big glob and bringing it into her mouth, the warm goo feeling so good as it slides down her throat. "I wish you would've let me swallow it."

"I don't give a fuck want you want," he huffs out, coming down from his orgasm, his dick heavy and imp in his palm. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm nothing but a slut," she repeats, grinning up at him as she parrots his words. She loves the way he talks to her when they're fucking, showing complete control over her. "I'm only here to please you."

"That's right," Sam tells her, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling her up until she's in a kneeling position in front of him, cum all over her face and her tits hanging out of her torn dress. "Just a bunch of holes." He tugs at his soft cock, knowing he won't take long to get hard again. "Now take off that ugly dress and do what you do best and spread your fucking legs for me."

Brittany squeals in excitement, quickly ripping off the rest of her dress and tugging off her panties. She falls back on the bed and spreads her legs wide, presenting her soaking, shaven pussy to her boyfriend, just begging to be filled by him. She watches with hooded eyes as he jerks off, working himself back up to full length in record time. Her man is so fucking good, he can fuck her for hours, never needing more than a couple of minutes to recharge.

"You ready for my cock, Brittany?"

"Yes, please," she begs, willing her hands not to move to her pussy to finger herself, needing to feel some kind of relief. "Please, I need your cock so badly, Sammy."

"You need me in your cunt? Want me to fill you up?"

"Right now, _please_."

Sam shakes his head in amusement, getting off on how fucking desperate his girlfriend is for his cock, how desperate she  _always_  is for it. Always begging him to let her suck him off during school, pleading with him to fuck her in her room, with her parents and little sister right down the hall. She craves his cock, and he fucking loves it. Loves the fact that his cock is so good, that he can fuck her so good that she forgets all about Santana and her pussy and her tongue and whatever the fuck lesbians do when they have sex. He knows that his cock is better than anything that's ever fucked her before. He's the best fuck she's ever had.

He eyes her pussy, sees the moisture practically dripping from her folds, and feels himself getting hard, longing to be buried deep inside of her already. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to fuck me so-" she starts, then notices the way he narrows his eyes at her. She chews her lip. "It doesn't matter what I want. You can fuck me however you like, use my pussy until I'm full of your cum."

"That's fucking right," he grunts, knowing his cock is at full length. He pumps a couple more times for good measure before releasing himself, letting his dick stand on it's own. He unbuttons his shirt slowly, knowing the wait is driving Brittany crazy, before kicking off his pants and boxers from around his ankles, leaving him standing as naked as she is.

"You're so pretty," she tells him, her eyes wandering over Sam's naked body. He's so perfect, with his blonde hair, and his puffy lips, his rock hard abs and massive cock. She just loves looking at him when he's naked, knowing that she's going to get to feel him against her soon. "So handsome, so  _perfect_."

"I'm going to fuck your pussy until it's raw," Sam tells her, eating up her praises. "And then I'm gonna fuck you some more. Fuck you until you remember your place, on your back or on your knees."

Without another word, Sam climbs up onto the bed and pushes Brittany's legs further apart so he can kneel between them. He swears he can see her pussy actually  _throbbing_  for his cock. He rests back on his heels and spits on her pussy, even though it hardly needs the extra moisture, before roughly palming her mound. The heel of his hand presses against her clit as his fingers slip through her wetness, finding her entrance and pushing two fingers into her with ease. She's tight, but she's so wet, so there's barely any resistance.

"Fuck yes," she screams, finally feeling some kind of relief. "Thank you!"

"I'm not doing this for you," he hisses, curling his fingers and tugging up roughly, stretching her hole. "Just wanna make sure your tight little pussy is ready for my dick."

"I'm so ready for you, please give it to me." She's practically in tears, she needs his cock so badly and he just laughs in her face, getting even harder at the way he has her at his mercy. He owns her.

He fingers her for a few more moments before leaving her empty, causing her to whimper. "Shut up," he snaps, grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him. He lifts her up until her ass is on his thighs, then hooks her calves over his shoulders, giving him the perfect view of her pussy. He licks his lips and stops himself from burying his face in her folds. He loves eating her out, but there's no way he's doing something solely to give her pleasure after he had to suffer through that feminist bullshit dance all night. No, tonight was all about him.

So instead, he pulls his legs out from under her and stretches them behind him, lining himself up with her hole. Not wasting any more time, he shoves his cock into her pussy, burying his entire length into her in one go.

"Fuck me!" she screams out, savoring the feeling of Sam's rock hard length filling her up. "You fill me up so good, Sammy. Fuck my pussy like only you can, please."

"Jesus," he grunts, the warmth of her pussy more amazing than he remembered. He stays inside of her for a moment to gather his wits, before he pulls out and slams back into her once, twice, three times, until he's started a steady rhythm of pumps. He pushes on his toes, bending Brittany further into herself, giving him an even steeper angle to pound into her. He stretches, his thighs slapping against her ass loudly with each hit, before it's too much of a strain on his muscles to fuck her at this angle. He lasts for a couple more thrusts until he needs to stop, and he falls back, slipping out of her.

"No, no, please don't stop," she pleads, the ache in her voice matching the ache between her legs.

"Shut up," he repeats, picking up her legs and pushing them into her again. "Grab your legs, around your ankles," he orders her. She immediately does as he says and hooks her forearms around her lower legs, easily pulling them back against her shoulders. Her years of dance and cheerleading really comes in handy when it comes to sex, especially with Sam. He's always bending and twisting her in any way he wants, not caring if it's comfortable for her or not.

"Like this?" she asks, struggling to speak in her crunched up position.

"Good girl," he praises, pushing himself up onto his feet and walking around to the other side of her, standing just in front of her folded body. He palms her ass cheeks and rocks her closer to him, until the only part of her touching the bed is her head and the top of her shoulders. "Much better. Now you're really just nothing but a hole for me to fuck. You want me to fuck your hole?"

"Yes, please," she cries, trying to rock even closer to him on her shoulders.

He bends a little at the knees so his cock is level with her cunt, and then shoves his length into her again, until their thighs meet with smack. He squeezes her ass cheeks roughly before sliding his hands down her lower back, pulling her body closer to meet every one of his thrusts with as much force as possible. He picks out a spot on the wall to concentrate on as he humps into her brutally.

"Oh, Sam, oh fuck," Brittany whimpers, her pussy starting to clench around her boyfriend's cock already. "Fuck, I'm gonna come. Can I come? Please, can I come?"

He loves that she knows to ask his permission. "Come on my cock," he tells her, his hips becoming frantic as he gets closer as well. "You fucking come on my cock, skank, right before I dump my cum inside of you."

It's all she needs to hear before she lets go, letting her orgasm hit her in waves. She shakes against him, her tucked position letting her feel all of her own vibrations as the pleasure rolls from her toes all the way up to her ears. Sam is still pounding into her through it, and just as she's starting to come down, she feels Sam's cock swell against the vice grip her pussy has on it, before he explodes, spilling endless amounts of warm cum into her pulsating pussy.

They stay locked in position while they throb together, until Sam pulls out, and drops to his knees. He holds her in place and watches as his cum starts to leak out of Brittany's fucked pussy, the angle causing it to fall onto her face. "Eat it," he orders her sternly.

Brittany opens her mouth wide and sticks out her tongue, catching the globs of Sam's cum that dribble out from her pussy. She greedily slurps it up, trying to push it out faster by clenching and unclenching. "I want more," she whines.

"Fucking useless bitch," Sam mutters, sticking two fingers into her hole and scooping his cum forward, shoveling it over the edge and into her waiting mouth. He watches her in amusement, still not believing the things she enjoys. "You're a dirty little slut. Little slut for my cum and my cock, aren't you?"

"Totally," she confirms, swallow a big clump of cum. "It's so good." She licks around her mouth to make sure she's got all of it, and pouts when she realizes she has. "I need more."

"Of course you do," he laughs, shaking his head. "You can never have enough of my cock, can you?" She shakes her head and rolls her eyes back, eyeing his flaccid member dangling above her head. Liking her idea, he lets go of her ass, finally letting her body uncurl and drop flat back onto the bed. He wastes no time turning around and shuffling back a bit, leaning forward so most of his weight is on his outstretched hands, and lowering his hips closer to her face, letting her take his soft cock into her mouth.

"I love sucking your cock when it's soft," she tells him after a moment, her words a bit muffled but understandable over his smaller size. "It's so cute and soft. It feels like a gummy worm in my mouth."

"It's not gonna be cute when I'm fucking your face in a minute," he warns her, not liking her words. Nothing about his massive cock was fucking cute. He just leans over her for a bit, letting her suck him until he's at least semi-hard, before he starts bearing down, thrusting harshly into her face for her comment. He watches the muscles in his arms strain with each push and he notices a slight twitches everytime he feels the tip of his dick hit the back of Brittany's throat.

He pushes off the mattress and shifts his weigh back to his knees, watching the blonde bob up and down on his cock. He cups the back of her head with both hands and starts pulling her head forward, forcing her to swallow more of his length with each pump of his hips. His cock feels like heaven in her mouth and if he continues this much longer, he's gonna come down her throat, and he has other plans for his load. So with a few more thrusts, he pulls Brittany's head back, freeing his now fully erect cock.

"You ready to get your pussy fucked again?" he asks, even though he doesn't care what her answer is. She nods eagerly. "Get up and get on all fours, like a fucking dog. You eat off the filthy floor like one, so I'm gonna fuck you like one."

Brittany lets out an excited squeal and quickly gets into position. She fucking  _loves_  taking it doggy style, especially when it's Sam's monster cock pounding into her, fucking her pussy so good.

"Eagar little slut, aren't you?" he laughs, shuffling forward on his knees until he's up against Brittany's backside. He brings a callused hand up and spreads her pussy wide, watching his cum ooze out of her. "Look at you, your pussy already fucked and full of my cum and you're still begging for me. Beg me for it!"

"Please!" she cries, pushing her lower half towards him, hoping to catch some friction against his dick. "Please give me your cock, Sammy, please, please."

"Tell me you  _need_  it."

"I need it," she repeats, absolutely meaning it, her pussy once again aching to be full of his cock, an all too familiar feeling. All she has to do is look at the blonde boy, with his hair and his lips and his abs, and she needs him inside of her. "I need your cock, baby, please, give me your cock, fill me up with it."

"So fucking pathetic," he spits at her, but still gives her what she's begging for. He lines his cock up with her cummy hole, and takes her by the waist, pulling her back onto his dick fiercely.

"Oh fuck!" she moans out, relishing in the feeling of being full once again. She bucks her hips back against his cock, pushing her pussy up and down on it.

She only gets away with three pumps before he gives her a sharp slap on the ass. "Stop fucking moving," he commands. "I'm the man here, and  _I'm_ fucking  _you_ , remember, like the little slut you are. You don't fuck me."

Brittany nods frantically and stills her hips, letting her boyfriend set the pace. Once he's satisfied that she's remembered her place, he starts pounding into her, burying his cock to the hilt on each thrust, making sure to hit as deep inside of her as he can go. He starts out with long, slow movements, his cock slipping through his own load like silk, before he picks up the pace, getting more frantic. That sound of his thighs slapping against her ass fills the room, mixing beautifully with his grunts and her moans.

He keeps pumping as he climbs to his feet, giving himself a better angle to pound into her, as he hovers a bit over her. He wraps his arms around her stomach, pressing his abs flat against her back and frantically humps into her again, moving nothing but his hips, jack hammering her pussy. "I love fucking you like this, like you're a fucking bitch in heat."

"Oh, Sammy," she moans, his cock dropping into her at the perfect angle in his new position. She drops down to her elbows and arches her back just slightly, and then he's hitting her g-spot with every single thrust and driving her head first into an earth shattering orgasm. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she chants incoherently, her entire body spasming in his arms as she comes. Her body locks and shakes, not able to decide how to react to the overwhelming sensation. Sam continues to pound into her relentlessly, still hitting her right where she's most sensitive, and just when she thinks she's coming down, she's hit with a second wave, turning her into a quavering mess of jelly limbs.

She collapses forward in exhaustion, no longer able to hold herself up, but Sam doesn't let up. Instead, he pushes her lower half down as well, until she's flat on her stomach. He uses his knees to push Brittany's legs together, her pussy now enclosed around his cock tighter than ever before. He shifts into the new position seemingly, barely even stopping to adjust.

"Sam, I don't know if I can take anymore," she moans, her pussy so sensitive after her orgasms.

"Like I care what you can take," he reminds her, continuing to slip through her soaked pussy easily. "I know you love my cock. Love it better than any pussy you were eating before me, huh? Now all you want is my cock, such a little slut for my dick, aren't you? Say it."

"I'm a slut for your cock," she moans out, his slower rocking into her at least a bit easier to take. She can even feel herself building up again. "You're huge, massive cock that fucks me so much better than any other guy has."

"Like only a  _man_  can fuck you," he adds, gripping her ass cheeks tightly as he slides in and out of her tight opening. He knows he's only going to last a couple more minutes, so he picks up the pace, grabbing a fist full of Brittany's hair and pulling back, using the strain as a way to push deeper, her screams of pain pushing him even closer to release. "I'm about to come in you, dump another load in your pussy, you better be ready, and you better be fucking grateful."

"Ow, fuck," she cries out, tears actually springing to her eyes at the pain in her head from her hair being pulled back. The hold is so tight that she's arched off the mattress, her chest in the air and her eyes on the ceiling. But the pain in her head is slowly being drown out by the pleasure in her pussy, when she feels Sam's already massive cock expand against her walls, right before he erupts inside of her, gushing copious amounts of sticky cum into her raw pussy. It's just enough to get her off, and she feels her walls close around his cock, pulling it deeper inside of her as she milks it for everything it's worth, drawing every last rope of cum she can get from it.

Sam closes his eyes, and just savors the feeling of Brittany's pussy throbbing around his dick for a moment, before he collapses onto her back, letting his cock soften inside of her. They lay together for a few moments, catching their breath, before Sam whispers in her ear, "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Sammy" she murmurs, barely able to get words out over her shallow breathing. "Thank you for giving me your cock, fucking me so good with it and filling me with your cum."

"And what are you?"

"A slut for your cock."

"And don't you ever forget it," he commands, slowly feeling his strength returning to him. And it's a good thing too, because he plans on fucking Brittany's brains out for the rest of the night, just to make sure she remembers her rightful place; beneath him.

 


End file.
